


What Words Just Can't Convey

by Soul_in_the_Starlight



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_in_the_Starlight/pseuds/Soul_in_the_Starlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Familiarity breeds contentment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Words Just Can't Convey

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt at bondkink.livejournal.com:
> 
> "Bond's so down in the mouth after M's death that Eve Moneypenny and Kinnear!Tanner keep trying to fix him up with blind dates. It's new M, Mallory, who points out the obvious - Bond wants them not some blind date and a threesome ensues."

"Let's set James up on a blind date, I can't stand looking as his sad little face any more."

Eve Moneypenny lies panting and perspiring in the rumpled sheets, the post-orgasmic languor leaving her limbs pliant and a wide grin across her pretty face. Bill Tanner emerges from between her thighs, wiping her juices off his chin with the back of his hand, and giving her one of his patent disapproving stares.

"Completely inappropriate time to be discussing double-O agents, Miss Moneypenny. I think you need to be punished for that transgression."

He moves forward until he's positioned over her, nudging the tip of his cock against her wetness, and she moans softly, slipping her arms around his neck.

"Are you going to _fuck_ me, Sir? Because I have to tell you, that won't really be any punishment at all..."

She pulls him down for a slow, lingering kiss, which they both savour, her hips lifting and pushing forward, trying to get him inside her.

"Oh, I am _definitely_ going to fuck you, Miss Moneypenny," replies Tanner, when they pull their lips apart, his voice low and serious, "but you're going to have to work for it."

He pushes forward slightly, just enough to part her wet lips and feel him almost inside her, and she gasps, lifting her legs up around his hips, trying to pull him in further. But he pulls back out, making her groan with frustration before he slides forward again, another teasing press of his cock just breaching the wetness.

Moneypenny is writhing beneath him, desperate to feel him inside her, and she pulls his face down towards her again, kissing his lips before kissing her way along his cheek to his ear, taking the lobe gently between her teeth and applying light pressure. He pulls his cock out again and she give a little cry of desperation.

" _Please_ ," she whispers in his ear, feeling the muscles of his face move as he grins.

"Please what?" Tanner asks, slipping his cock forward a fraction.

"Please _fuck me_ ," Moneypenny's voice is breathy and rough with desire. Tanner pushes forward a fraction more, parting her lips again. She groans deliciously.

"Please fuck me _what_?" he asks, sliding back out, which this time makes her let out a half-sob.

"Please fuck me, _Sir_ ," she replies, lifting her hips, a small whimper escaping her.

"Much better," Tanner acknowledges, and presses all the way forward, filling her in one swift stroke that makes her cry out and arch her back, spreading her thighs further, her nails scraping at his shoulders as he begins to thrust in earnest.

All thoughts of Bond's current state of misery are now abandoned.

***

"It was a bloody disaster," Bond tells Tanner, as they're washing their hands, having bumped in to each other in the gents' loos. Tanner had set Bond up with a girl from Q branch, and he'd taken her to dinner the night before.

"Bloody girl kept banging on about Q all evening."

Tanner waited for the sound of the Dyson air blade to stop before answering.

"But did she let you fuck her?"

Bond grinned. "Of course she did. She even went on top. But then the bitch had the cheek to ask if I thought that Q would find that too domineering!"

Bond slips his hands down into the drier and Tanner makes a mental note to confer with Moneypenny about vetting for pre-existing crushes.

***

"It was awful, Eve, I didn't know what to say."

Moneypenny is having coffee with her friend Madeleine whom she set Bond up with two evenings previously. And beginning to regret it.

"But the sex was good, right?" she asks, hopefully.

Madeleine fiddles with the spoon she just stirred her coffee with.

"Well it was pretty amazing, actually. Right up until the point where he started _crying_." She looks at Moneypenny, her eyes wide with alarm.

Eve decides to tell Bill that they mustn't set Bond up with anyone else with a first name beginning with 'M'.

***

Eve and Bill are sprawled in bed on a Sunday morning, abandoned cups of tea on the bedside tables, the Sunday papers scattered across the bed, both of them breathless and sweaty after a sudden, rough and vigorous bout of sex brought on by an article in the Guardian about office power play being the new aphrodisiac.

"Well, I think we just proved their theory correct," observes Bill, rubbing the love bite on his right hip.

"Sorry, darling," Eve rolls towards him and leans down to plant a kiss on the bruise, her hand straying to brush his inner thigh, which makes him flinch.

"Crikey, woman, give the old fella a breather, it's all still a bit sensitive," he puts his arm around her and she lifts her head, nestling against his chest, her hand moving from his thigh to reach across and lightly tease his left nipple.

"I feel a bit guilty sometimes," remarks Eve, forsaking his nipple and tracing a line down over his stomach with her fingers.

"Why, because you're shagging your Superior?" Bill lightly traces circles on Eve's shoulder, which prompts a noise of contentment.

"Why would I feel guilty? _You're_ the one taking advantage of one of your employees." 

"Well I would feel guilty, if she wasn't so willing to be taken advantage of."

"You do it so well! But that wasn't what I meant. I meant James. I sometimes feel guilty that we've come out the other side of M's passing with each other, and he just looks more miserable every day."

Bill uses his foot to pull the sheet towards him and lifts it up over them, the air now having cooled their sweat-covered bodies enough to feel a slight chill.

"Ah, yes, I must confess I do feel some guilt over that, I've rather neglected James since I've been with you, I've been a rubbish friend. Although I have to be selfish and say I'm really glad it was me you decided to comfort, and not him."

Eve Smiles and turns her head to press a kiss to his chest.

"Well I'd already decided that I wanted you. I just shamelessly used your vulnerable state after the funeral to get my way."

"Commendable tactics, Miss Moneypenny, I think you deserve a bonus for that."

Bill pushes her on to her back and rolls over on top of her, teasing both her nipples into stiff peaks with his mouth before she barely has time to register what's happened.

"I take it that's a small advance, and the balance is forthcoming very soon?" she asks, sliding her hands up his back.

"Well, I'm sure we can arrange something." He moves forward slightly, and she can feel him growing hard against her again.

"But poor James, what are we going to do with him? We've sent him on eight blind dates now, and not one of them has cheered him up, if anything, they've made him even more miserable."

Bill leans down and makes another pass of each of her nipples with his lips and tongue, leaving Eve quivering in his wake.

"Perhaps we could get Q to clone you, then James can have his very own Moneypenny to play with. And I wouldn't say no to spare myself."

Eve reaches down between them with her hand and does that thing that she discovered always leaves her Chief-of Staff breathless and shaky.

"I think two of me might be too much for you."

Bill doesn't deny it, as he slides slowly back inside her.

***

Friday afternoon. Tanner is seated at his desk, trying to maintain an air of professionalism as Moneypenny leans down from where she is seated on said desk, and whispers all the filthy things she's going to do to him later that night, in his ear.

His hand, which is resting on her knee, begins to slide up the inside of her thigh, under her skirt, and she giggles, knowing full well that the underside of his desk now has a very unprofessional erection pressed against it.

"I hope you two two aren't canoodling on Government time."

Tanner quickly withdraws his hand, and Eve jumps up with a squeak, turning to face M, who has entered the office unexpectedly.

"Er, no, Sir, Miss Moneypenny was just..." Tanner slowly stands up, and Eve quickly passes him the file from his desk to cover his crotch, although the shock of their Superior entering unannounced is an effective erection softener.

"I know perfectly well what she was doing, Tanner, I could tell by the look on your face."

Tanner flushes a deep scarlet, and Moneypenny looks down at her hands, mortified.

"Relax, I'm not bothered, just don't get caught again. Especially by Bond."

Tanner and Moneypenny exchange quick glances.

"How do you mean Sir?" asks Tanner, not entirely sure what M's getting at.

M holds his hand out for the file Tanner is holding, and he passes it, his erection now fully in retreat. M opens it and idly thumbs through the papers as he speaks.

"Office gossip has it that you two have been fixing the poor sod up on several disastrous blind dates, is that right?" he looks up at them from the file, and Tanner shifts uncomfortably on his feet.

"Well, Sir, we've just been trying to help distract him from his grief, he took your predecessor's death very hard. We thought maybe a romantic liaison might take his mind off it."

"We just want him to be happy again, we kind of feel a bit... well, guilty I suppose." adds Moneypenny, fiddling with the ribbon tie at the waist of her blouse.

M closes the file and throws it casually onto Tanner's desk, then stuffs both hands in to his trouser pockets.

"And so you bloody well should, the poor bastard. You've been so wrapped up in each other, you haven't noticed."

Tanner's brow furrows and he shrugs with a shake of his head.

"Noticed what, Sir?"

Mallory takes one hand out of his trouser pocket and rubs the bridge of his nose thoughtfully.

"It's _you two_ he wants. Not some random bit of skirt. The poor bugger needs the comfort of his _friends_."

Moneypenny looks over at Tanner who looks both horrified and guilty in equal measure.

"Now, I suggest you put whatever depravity you had planned for each other on hold for this evening, and invite Bond over for some tea and sympathy."

M turns and walks back towards the office door, where he hesitates, turning to face them again.

"And you do know that's an order, don't you?" he fixes them both with a scrutinising stare.

"Yes, Sir," they reply in unison.

***

They decide that Eve's place is the most welcoming and homely, and have invited Bond round for dinner at nine. It's half past seven, and Even and Bill are in the bath, Eve in front of him, tucked between his thighs, and they're lounging back, enjoying the warmth and the closeness, Bill's arm around her waist, the other hand holding a large glass of wine which they share.

"I still feel horribly guilty about James" Eve laces her fingers through Bill's and he passes her the wine glass with the other.

"Well, I've been giving it a lot of thought, actually," Bill sighs sadly, tightening his hold on Eve, "and I think M's right. We _have_ been neglecting James, not deliberately of course, but he really is only happy when all three of us are together. Like that time we went for a drink after Wilkins got promoted."

Eve thinks back to the packed pub when half the section went on the piss to help John Wilkins' celebrate. Bond had sat with them all evening, and they hadn't really drunk _that_ much, but he'd been the most lively and animated they'd seen him since M's funeral. He'd insisted on sitting between them, and on several occasions had put his arms around them both, even grabbing Tanner and kissing him on the mouth when he'd got out and held the taxi door open for Bond at the end of the evening, although at the time it had just seemed like mildly intoxicated tomfoolery.

"Do you think I should try and seduce him this evening? Maybe he just needs to fuck someone he actually knows and likes." Eve drinks a mouthful of the wine, and wonders if she should have fucked him in Macau, instead of just giving him a handjob. But then she had already set her sights on Bill before she'd been asked to fly out. If she had Bill's permission to fuck James, then it wouldn't be cheating, would it?

Bill bends his left knee, rubbing his foot along Eve's.

"Only if I can watch. And join in."

Eve can tell he's grinning, even though she can't see his face, and a dirty grin spreads across her own face in response.

"Do you think James _would_ fuck us both?" asks Eve, handing the glass back to Bill after a mouthful. He reaches over and puts it on the chair next to the bath and slips his hand down over Eve's hip, towards the dark curls that lie just below the water. His other hand slides up her belly and cups her breast, making her moan and press herself back against him.

"Do you like the thought of me and James together? Does it make you _wet_?" Bill slides his finger down through her curls, gently finding her swelling clit, his other hand tenderly pinching and pulling on her nipples as she gasps a breathless " _yes_!", his cock now pressing insistently against her back.

***  
Bond arrives at the same time as dinner, because Eve and Bill have been too pre-occupied with their fantasies of seducing James to think about cooking, so Eve has ordered take away from the very accommodating Italian restaurant a couple of roads away from her place.

When Eve opens the door, he sweeps her up in to a tight embrace, lifting her from the floor, and when Bill steps forward to offer to take his coat, James puts Eve down and throws his arms around Bill like he hasn't seen him in years.

James has brought wine, a couple of bottles of full-bodied red, which they break open with the pasta, and by the time they are on the last drop of the second bottle, Eve is scooping the last of her gelato from the bowl with her finger and making James and Bill lick it off in turn.

She's seated between them, giggling, and thrusts the index finger of each hand into the empty dessert bowls of her flushed and merry companions, swiping around the sides and bringing the dripping digits close together in front of her, meaning that the boys have to lean in close to suck her fingers.

But she has other ideas.

As Bill and James edge forward on their chairs to get closer to Eve's sticky fingers, both men grinning widely, their eyes bright and faces flushed from the alcohol, Eve sweeps her fingers outward, pressing the gelato smears to each man's lips, and then whips her hands away to the backs of their heads, pushing them together, their mouths meeting with two noises of surprise that soon turn to rumbling hums of desire as they pull back enough to lick the smears of gelato off each other's lips before pressing them together again, each man reaching across to hold the other's opposite cheek, eyes closed, breathing heavily. Eve pushes herself back from the table to give them better access to each other, her eyes dark and wide with desire as James rises from his seat, lips still crushed against Bill's and moves past Eve, using his free hand to push the table out of his way to that he can now straddle Bill on his chair.

Bill's hands dive around James as soon as he's seated on his lap, pulling his shirt free of his trousers and sliding under it, his manicured nails grazing over the firm skin as James presses his now visible erection erection against Bill's, his hands firmly holding Bill's face steady as he kisses him hungrily.

Eve is transfixed, her pussy wet and throbbing at the sight of the two men so thoroughly enjoying themselves, and she can tell from the noises in James' throat that this is something he really wants.

Finally, James pulls his lips away from Bill's, still holding him firmly, looking intently in to his eyes, seeing the arousal in his cavernous black pupils.

"I've wanted to do that for _years_ ," he grins and leans in to kiss Bill again, pulling back and turning to Eve, who is practically panting as she squirms in her seat, legs spread as wide as her narrow skirt will allow.

"You're a lucky girl," says James, and stands, swinging his leg back, Bill's hands falling to his lap. He looks ravished.

"Bedroom?" James looks at Eve and Bill, who exchange glances and then filthy grins as they stand up and each of them takes hold of one of James' hands and pull him through to Eve's bedroom. 

***

With three pairs of hands assisting, they make short work of undressing each other, and fall on to the bed together, James in the middle, Bill on his left and Eve on his right. The lovers roll in towards him, his arms around them, and they go to work on his neck, kissing and nipping at his tight skin as he runs his hands affectionately over their backs.

Eve works her way upwards to his mouth, while Bill goes in the opposite direction, catching James' nipple gently between his teeth en route to his taught stomach, catching his friend's hard cock in his left hand, which makes James cry out against Eve's insistent lips and tongue, his fingers digging into Bill's shoulder as his mouth trails lower.

Eve sits up, breaking the kiss, and throws her leg over James as Bill moves down the bed to settle between James' thighs. Eve seats herself across James, her wetness slick against his stomach and he reaches for her breasts, teasing and rolling her nipples in his fingers, letting out a surprisingly feminine sounding gasp as Bill's mouth closes around his cock.

James looks up at Eve as she rubs herself against him, and he runs one hand down over her belly until his thumb slips inside her wet slit, starting a gentle, circling motion against her clit. She can see the intense concentration on his face as he fights to keep a rhythm in his hand against the intensity of Bill's tongue along his swollen shaft, and soon James is actually whimpering, his hand shaking, and through the fog of her approaching orgasm, Eve can feel James lifting her as he arches his back.

Bill slows his pace when he feels James start to buck beneath him, he doesn't want him to come too soon. He hears Eve's breaths grow ragged, and smiles around James's cock as he hears her cry out as she climaxes, incoherent noises escaping from James as he watches Eve shudder above him, feeling the rush of wetness against his hand. 

Once Eve's breathing settles, Bill slowly pulls his mouth away from James, leaving an impressively hard cock in his wake. He reaches up and puts both hands on Eve's hips, pulling on them gently, and she takes the hint and rises up on her knees, shuffling backwards until James' cock is nudging at her slit. Bill moves back up the bed, and turns to face Eve, pulling her in for a kiss, his hands gently kneading her breasts before he takes her hips in his hands again, and they look in to each other's eyes as he guides her down on to James' eager cock.

Eve sinks down onto the hard shaft with a soft moan which turns into a gasp as the full length of it fills her. She stays impaled for a moment, watching James' face as she slowly lifts her hips and then drops down again, this time making James gasp as Eve clenches her muscles tightly around him. Bill gently runs his fingers from Eve's full pussy up James' stomach, stopping when he can feel Eve's wetness. He leans down and begins to lick her slick juices from his friend's torso, which makes Eve moan and quicken her pace as she begins to ride James like she means it. 

Once he has all Eve's juices on his tongue, Bill lays down on his side next to James, his own pulsing erection pressed against James's left hip, and leans across to kiss him, sliding his tongue inside James' mouth, letting him taste Eve. Her increasingly desperate pace on his cock makes James groan, and he pulls Bill across his chest, one hand holding the back of his head as he kisses him hard, the taste of Eve's pussy sliding across their tongues, Bill pressing his cock against James as Eve starts to get noisily near her second orgasm.

Bill feels James start to tense beneath him as his own climax starts to unfurl. James is now digging his heels into the mattress, lifting his hips to meet Eve's downward thrusts, the bed shaking beneath them all. A long, keening wail erupts as Eve goes over the edge, bucking her hips, her head snapping back as she shudders around James. He pulls Bill's face away from his, holding him there, holding Bill's gaze as his own orgasm rips through him and he cries out, his arms shaking, Bill holding tightly to James's wrists as he watches his friend's face contorting, struggling to keep eye contact, a rough, shuddering growl escaping James as the final spurts from his cock fill the shaking Eve.

She lets out a long, juddering breath and flops forward on top of Bill, her arms around him. James pulls him down for a quick kiss before releasing him. Eve rolls off to the right of James, and Bill clambers over him, his cock fit to burst. James scoots over to give Bill more room as he settles between Eve's sticky thighs. He dips his head to her dripping pussy, and slides his tongue up inside her, eagerly tasting James' cum mingled with her own juices. James rolls over and kisses Eve before taking her left nipple in his mouth, her eye lids fluttering closed against the sensory onslaught of the two men on her most sensitive parts.

Bill laps at her wetness, groaning with anticipation as she writhes against him, James teasing her breasts, making her gasp and clutch at the sheets. Unable to wait any longer, Bill moves up over Eve, James rolling out of his way as Bill slides into the panting girl beneath him, moaning with relief as his cock is finally grasped by her tight wet pussy. 

As Bill begins to thrust in to her, James moves down the bed so he can slide his hand between them, catching some of Eve's juices on his fingers as Bill pulls back. James then moves round behind Bill and strokes his other hand over his friend's back, watching how Bill and Eve have become completely lost in each other as Bill finally strives towards his own orgasm.

James runs his wet fingers along the cleft of Bill's arse, making him groan and arch his back, then gently presses his index finger forward, in to the tight warmth, pressing forwards and upwards, Eve crying out and clutching at Bill as the extra stimulation from James makes him pound her even harder.

James starts gently thrusting and twisting his finger, meeting Bill's backward movements, and hears no objection when he slides in a second one, rubbing Bill's back soothingly as he gently invades him. Eve lifts her legs higher and wider apart, and Bill moves his arms so that she can throw them over his shoulders, thrusting into her more deeply, the change in angle making her almost scream as she comes hard, James pushing deeply into Bill, scissoring his fingers open inside him and grabbing Bill's shoulder so he can hold on to him as Bill empties himself into Eve with almost a sob, his arms shaking as James gently withdraws his fingers and kisses his way up Bill's back.

Eve lays in a spent heap, her breasts heaving as her pounding heart begins to settle, and Bill shakily sits back on his heels, breathing deeply. James moves round him and crawls up beside Eve, lying on his back. He holds his arms open to Bill, and he somehow manages to crawl unsteadily onto James, who wraps his arms around him, kissing him deeply.

As Eve and Bill steady their breathing and plateau out on their post-orgasmic high, she shifts over so that Bill can roll off James and scoot him across to Eve. They lay together in the bed as they had started out, James with an arm around each of them, Eve and Bill gliding gentle fingers in affectionate patterns across his chest and stomach, taking it in turns to lean across and kiss him, before their mouths meet across his chest.

Eve sits up for a moment to pull the bedcovers up over them, then settles back down, her head on James' right shoulder, her hand across his chest, fingers teasingly entwining with those of Bill's left hand. Bill has his head on James' left shoulder, and looks up at his friend, seeing him look completely happy and untroubled for the first time since he returned from the dead.

It's occurred to them all that they haven't spoken to each other throughout the whole session, but no-one wants or needs to speak now; the sticky thighs and sensitive nipples, lingering tastes and throbbing in new places, are testimony enough to James feeling that he's _finally_ found where he belongs.


End file.
